gtafandomcom_zh-20200213-history
梅利威瑟保全顾问
梅利威瑟保全顾问（'英语：Merryweather Security Consulting）'是出现在《侠盗猎车手V》和《侠盗猎车手：线上模式》中的一家私人军事、安全顾问公司。在《侠盗猎车手V》中，他们是三位主角的反派对手之一。 侠盗猎车手：线上模式中的主要事件 “''梅利威瑟保全顾问公司？维护新世界秩序的私人军队？你是说在受雇全球二十个国家暗中发动战争，最近还获准在美国本土执行任务的那帮家伙''？” ——崔佛·菲利普询问弗洛伊德有关梅利威瑟的信息 在游戏开始不久前的某个时间段内，梅利威瑟被美国政府获准在美国本土执行任务的权限，并同时受雇于政府和其他私营部门。 在获准权限后，梅利威瑟就开始遭遇接踵而来的问题与挫败。 During GTA Online, many of its aircraft and supplies are stolen by the player, who was contacted by Lester Crest. Lester also sends the player to steal documentation and cargo guarded by Merryweather on numerous occasions. Underground crime lord Martin Madrazo has also hired the player to destroy Merryweather equipment. 具有讽刺意味的是，主角can call for backup, boat and helicopter pickups or airstrikes. They also make some appearances during the online Heists, most notable during the Humane Raid - Insurgents heist setup mission, where the players must steal two Insurgentsfrom a Merryweather test site in Davis Quartz. 侠盗猎车手V中的主要事件 : Trevor: "Do some research on Merryweather Security Consulting, friend. They'd be on trial for humans rights offenses if the US government didn't protect all its contractors from any kind of suit - military or civilian. They're immune from prosecution, and they behave like they are. Murdering, stealing, high on power, guns, and anabolic steroids. Lucky bastards." : Floyd: "Look, I don't know about that stuff." : Trevor: "You're right. You don't. Merryweather are employed by the richest, greediest scum on the planet to shit on the poorest and the neediest. So we're going to enjoy shitting on them." : —Trevor to Floyd Later, during Grand Theft Auto V, Merryweather suffers many problematic setbacks at the hands of the game's main protagonists, particularly those of Trevor Philips. During the game, Merryweather has one of the experimental weapons they were guarding for the U.S. government stolen; one of their planes, which was carrying millions of dollars in weaponry, hijacked and taken down; one of their courier trains, carrying millions of dollars worth of priceless artifacts, derailed; dozens of their men killed at a massive shootout in the Kortz Center; several men killed after an unsuccessful house invasion, dozens of their men killed while unsuccessfully attempting to stop a heist at the Union Depository Building and (depending on the player's choice) dozens of their men killed in a foundry while attempting to kill Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa and Trevor Phillips, and one of their chief board members kidnapped, stuffed into a car, and rolled off a cliff. By the end of the main storyline, Merryweather's reputation is in shambles after so many catastrophic failures, causing several of their regular clients to drop them from their payroll, including the U.S. government. After losing the government contract, Merryweather loses clearance to operate on American soil and is forced to shut down several operations they'd started in the country, costing them millions of dollars. In GTA V, the player can visit their official website, Merryweathersecurity.com and also buy their stocks in theLcn-exchange.com website. Divisions There appears to be three divisions of Merryweather Security. Like Gruppe Sechs, the first division provides onsite and property protection with uniformed guards; these guards can be seen patrolling properties in marked cars or walking the premises with a guard dog. Other guards can be seen guarding the Humane Labs and Research during Monkey Business, and have a different outfit than regular guards. They provide private security to shareholders such as Devin Weston, and they rarely help the public law enforcement in major incidents, one of which was a shootout following a bank robbery. It also acts as a neighbourhood watch group, as seen in Vinewood Hills. The second division is a paramilitary force equipped and trained for high-risk operations; this division is comprised primarily of former military servicemen, possibly Special Forces. The U.S. Government employs this division as a courier service and it is implied the FIB and IAA use them as hired back up. They own a ship; theSS Bulker which holds an unknown device. It can be destroyed during the Freighter approach for The Merryweather Heist. The third division is a courier service that was announced by Merryweather around the events of the mission,Friend Request. The service transports art, artifacts, and perishables for museums and collectors. This is attacked by Michael De Santa and Trevor Phillips and is deliberately derailed. Uniform and gear Four models of Merryweather operators are present in the game. # Named "Blackops 1" in the game files, these wear relatively light gear. They can be seen wearing a cap (either forwards or backwards, and have the Merryweather logo on them) and they equip a headset when in Aircraft. They also wear shades. For the Torso, they can wear either a polo shirt and a sleeveless shirt as well, all varying colors and tattoo designs on their arms. They can either wear a bulletproof vest or just their top. For the legs and feet, they wear pants in various camouflages, a gun holster attached to their left leg, and boots. # Named "Blackops 2", these wear heavier equipment than the previous operator. They can wear either a military cap , or a ski hat, varying color and camouflage patterns. They also wear a pair of sunglasses. For the torso, they can wear a military jacket, or a polo shirt. They always have a bulletproof vest as well. For the lower body, they wear tactical pants with holsters, baggies, knee pads and boots. # Named "Chemsec 1" these are a bit different. They still wear the cap and shades combo, polo shirt with a bulletproof vest, pants with a gun holster and boots. However, they are fairly noticeable from the rest, since the color scheme of their clothes is red and black. Also, the word "SECURITY" is written in the back of their vests. # Named "Blackops 3" these were added after the Heists Update. They are identical to the Blackops 2 variant, except they don't wear hats, have sunglasses of different colors and have night vision gear. Known Members ; Members * Don Percival - Founder/CEO * Devin Weston - Major Shareholder ; Associates * Molly Schultz (Formerly) * Franklin Clinton (Formerly) * Michael De Santa (Formerly) * Trevor Philips (Formerly) * Lamar Davis (Formerly) * Online Player Mission Appearances ; GTA V * Scouting the Port * The Merryweather Heist * Minor Turbulence * Derailed * Monkey Business * The Wrap Up * Meltdown * The Big Score * The Third Way (Option C; Wiped out after this mission) ; GTA Online * A Titan of a Job * Dry Docking * Teaser Trailer * Show Me the Monet * Defender * Chemical Extraction * American Exports * Docks to Stock * Docks to Stock II * Stocks and Scares * Various Gang Attacks ; Heists * The Prison Break * Humane Raid - Insurgents * Humane Raid - Valkyrie * Humane Raid - Deliver EMP * The Humane Labs Raid * Pacific Standard - Convoy Services (GTA Online) Merryweather Security will temporarily suspend services if the player has recently been hostile towards them, i.e. kill them in gang attacks. However, they will not suspend services if they are killed during missions (i.e. A Titan of a Job, Dry Docking, etc.) Vehicles Merryweather's fleet of vehicles include: * Dilettantes, used by Merryweather Security Guards with Merryweather decals to patrol areas. * Merryweather Mesas, which are heavily modified Canis Mesas capable of off-road cruising. It is the main vehicle of choice for ground operatives. * Patriots, used by ground operatives. Fairly common in GTA Online. * Trains, used for transporting high value shipments across San Andreas. According to Ron Jakowski, it passes by every month. One of them is derailed during the events of GTA V. * Buzzard Attack Choppers, which are the main vehicles used by air units. * Mavericks, used for transport and air support (GTA Online only). * Valkyries, used in tandem with the US Army as a transport/attack helicopter. * Savages, heavy gunships used for convoy escort and patrol. * Insurgents, used for patrol at Humane Labs and Research and convoys. * P-996 Lazers, used for dropping ammunition crates and delivering airstrikes in GTA Online. * Cuban 800s, alternately used for ammunition crates in GTA Online * Cargo Plane, used by the company for special deliveries (such as government or military shipment). It is currently unknown how many of those they own, but one is stolen and ends up being shot down by theU.S. Air Force. GTA V only. * Dinghies, used for transport for naval operatives and naval support. Trivia * Merryweather is a parody of Academi, formerly known as Blackwater and Xe Services, a private military company infamous for alleged human rights violations during the Iraq War. Like Academi, Merryweather had changed its name following an incident that resulted in negative public relations. * The styling of the name is also derived from Academi's former Blackwater logo. * Every GTA V-''era protagonist so far has been made an enemy of Merryweather. The only protagonist that can actually use Merryweather's services is the ''GTA Online Protagonist. * Devin Weston apparently owns 11% of Merryweather. If the player chooses the "Deathwish" ending and kills Weston, Don Percival buys out the majority of Weston's stock in the company. * Throughout the story, Trevor makes references to Merryweather as the "New World Order's" private army and part of the Illuminati. Their emblem, the owl, is also a reference to the Illuminati and the Bohemian Grove conspiracy. In fact, when listening to private conversations with LSPD officers, they discuss the possibility of Merryweather eventually replacing them as law enforcement in the city. * On their official website, a map of the World shows Merryweather has several operations and bases across the continents in locations such as Asia, Africa, Europe, North and South America, as well as the Middle East. * In GTA Online, Merryweather soldiers called by the player will, oddly enough, attack other Merryweather soldiers during missions. * Despite being armed in the port, when the player gains a wanted level, they start to run as if they were civilians. If standing outside, however, they will engage the player if provoked. * Merryweather provides security for the Humane Labs and Research during "Monkey Business", implying that they've been working at least once for the IAA. It is also possible to see mercenaries in the Labs area during "Chemical Extraction". * Despite endings stating that Merryweather has lost its license to operate in the U.S. in GTA V, they can still be found at the Los Santos Naval Port. * For the "Blackops 2" operator, their bulletproof vest, and pants are identical to those of the NOOSEoperator. They only change color, and add the words "NOOSE" or "FIB" in the back of the vest. Category:企业 Category:侠盗猎车手V中的企业 Category:侠盗猎车手：线上模式中的企业 Category:军事 Category:公司 Category:保全公司